Repetition
by MrsSiriusBlack599
Summary: My second story. Takes place in Harry Potter's sixth year. DOES NOT FOLLOW HBP except for the teachers... if you catch my drift. Rating mostly for language. Ginny has an accident in potions class... HPGW, RWHG
1. Chapter 1

**((Hello again. This is my second fic. I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I decided to act on it. I'll probably update once a week or so, more likely than not around the same time that I update NYL. I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own "Brown Eyed Girl" by Van Morrison. But when I rule the world, I promise you I will. Lol. Ok, very short, but the first chapter of all of my fics will be. See my profile for the link for music. The chapters are always better when listening to them with the appropriate music. Today is Saturday, October 29, 2005. Enjoy!))**

* * *

_Hey, where did we go, days when the rains came? _

She opened her eyes and looked at the clock by her bed.

_Down in the hollow, playing a new game._

6:27.

_Laughing and a–running, hey, hey, skipping and a–jumping._

Every morning at exactly 6:27 her "alarm" went off.

_In the misty morning fog with our hearts a-thumping and you…_

Her red four-poster had been charmed so that every morning a three-minute song would play.

_My brown-eyed girl._

It was never the same song twice. Ever.

_You, my brown-eyed girl._

So, at 6:30 when the song finished, an annoying buzzing filled the four-poster until she rolled her lazy butt out of bed.

_Whatever happened…_

Of course, she was out the second the music stopped.

_To Tuesday and so slow?_

Because if she wasn't in the bathroom by 6:30

_Going down the old mine…_

She'd never get in.

_With a transistor radio._

Growing up with six brothers, she'd perfected the art of getting in and out of the bathroom in less than twenty minutes.

_Standing in the sunlight laughing,_

Her roommates were so vain.

_Hiding 'hind a rainbow's wall._

She hated them.

_Slipping and sliding…_

Well, hate was a strong word.

_All along the waterfall, with you…_

She strongly, strongly disliked them.

_My brown-eyed girl._

They took nearly and hour in the bathroom. Each.

_You my…_

That's close to four hours. But they cut it down to about two-and-a-half hours of fighting over the mirror, and two of them showered the night before.

_Brown-eyed girl._

So it wasn't too bad. But she still avoided it by getting up thirty minutes before anyone else.

_Do you remember when…_

Every morning since the middle of first year, when she realized that it was too hard to wake up any later.

_We used to sing…_

Now she was in her fifth year and had gotten used to the schedule.

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da?_

Ginny Weasley rolled on her side, listening to the rest of the song. It ended soon after, and she stumbled into the tiny bathroom that she shared with the four others.

They were their own little clique, and Ginny was not a part of it. They worshipped the blonde, preppy little hobiscuit Kaylee Louis. Kaylee and Ginny had not been on the best of terms since the first day when Ginny "accidentally" put itching powder in Kaylee's soap after she called Hermione a "bushy-haired little beaver-person."

Kaylee was pissed.

Ginny thought she should've been more creative in her insults.

The three other girls in the dorm followed Kaylee's lead. They all wore their skirts so short that Ginny wondered why the teachers didn't notice. They put on so much makeup that Ginny had no idea what they actually looked like.

But that was none of her business.

She grabbed her bag and headed down to the common room to finish her homework from the night before.

She was always the first one up, so there was never anyone to bother her while she was working. She often talked aloud, and sat in the comfy chair directly in front of the fire. It was really nice, especially on cold mornings.

Ginny finished her homework just as everyone else started trickling down the stairs.

"Ready for breakfast?" Hermione asked upon spotting her best friend.

"Mmm hmm. Just let me put my bag away."

Soon the two girls were walking to the Great Hall, talking about everything and nothing.

Just as Ginny was finishing her last piece of bacon, Colin Creevy walked over.

"Ginny, Dumbledore wants to see you in his office."

"Now? I have Herbology in fifteen minutes!"

"Yeah. He said his favorite candy are Lemon Drops… whatever that means."

_"It's only the second week of school, how much trouble could I be in?"_

* * *

**((Ten reviews before I update. Yes, I am holding my own story hostage. If you don't like it, too bad. Mwahahahaha! Lots and Lots of reviews!))**


	2. Chapter 2

**((No, I don't have brown eyes, either, but it is one of my favorite songs. There are no fun ones for blue eyes! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with schoolwork. Today is Wednesday, November 09, 2005. Enjoy!))

* * *

**

**The rest is in first person.**

"…and you will start today. Your books have been purchased for you, and are now waiting for you on your bed. Good day."

Whoa. I was just moved up a year. Apparently, they think I'm smart. How dumb are they? So now I have class with Hermione. Lucky for me, my first period is free.

Hey, _technically_, I could sleep in.

But then I would miss breakfast.

Poop.

Maybe I'll just get up, then.

I walked back to the Common Room, not really realizing what I was doing. It wasn't until the Fat Lady said, "Password?" in that annoyed yet mystical voice that it hit me. I'M A SIXTH YEAR! OH. MY. GOD! Hahahahaha, that's so _awesome_!

I ran into the Common Room screaming.

Hermione looked terrified. She was sitting next to Ron, helping him and Harry with their Transfiguration essay.

"Are you okay?"

It took all I had not to laugh like a maniac. "I got moved up a year."

"Say that again?"

Now Ron looked horrified. "What?"

"I'm in your year. We have all the same classes."

"Beautiful." I ignored my brother's sarcastic comment, and instead concentrated on Hermione's face. It went from surprise, to anger, to pure joy.

She immediately attacked me in a giant bear hug.

Okay, anyone who knows me knows about my No Touching Rule. Absolutely no touching me. Do not come inside my personal bubble. And if for some reason you feel compelled to hug me, you'd better damn well let go within three seconds or face a Bat-Bogey Hex.

Hermione seemed to have forgotten.

"Her…mi…nee… get… off…!"

She blushed and quickly let go.

Ron's mouth was still open, and I had the sudden urge to throw something just to see if I could get it in. I decided against in though, seeing how I had nothing to throw. Other than my wand, and that would be plain stupid.

Harry still hadn't said anything. Not that I had expected him to. He never says anything anymore. Not since Sirius… well, not since the end of last year. Ron and Hermione know why, but no one seems compelled to tell _me_ what's going on. No, no, widdle Gin-Gin can't know a thing. Yeah, yeah. Bite me.

"So, erm, what's our first class today?" I asked. I directed the question to Harry, but it was Ron that answered.

"Transfiguration. Herbology. Free time. Divination. Lunch. Charms. Defense Against the Dark Arts. Free time. Double Potions. Got that memorized?"

"Uh… yes?"

"Good." Hermione rolled her eyes behind his back. I grinned back then headed up to my room to put my new books in my bag. I took the old ones to the Owlery and sent them back to the proper stores, asking that the money be sent back to mum.

Ok. What time is it? Holy… ok. Note to self. Do not take so long in the stupid Owlery. Now I have to run down to the ground floor just to get to McGonnagal's stupid class. Great.

I walked in just as the bell rang. The only seat still open was the one next to Harry. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

Me and my big stupid mouth. Now I have a buttload of homework and I had to skip lunch with Hermione just to understand what's going on. Defense Against the Dark Arts is no longer my favorite class. Stupid Snape. _Why_ would Dumbledore do that? Is he retarded? Stupid old coot. Now I have Potions. Well, at least Slughorn's okay. He seems to like me. A lot. A little too much, if you ask me. Well, at least now that I'm in a class with Harry and Hermione I won't be the center of attention. 

"Ginny, do you know?"

Uh-oh. Er, another mental note: do _not_ zone off in class. _Ever._

"Um, six?"

"No, the full moon. _Where _did you get… never mind, I don't care. All right," Slughorn continued, addressing the class. "Today we're starting the Restoration Potion. When taken, it can rejuvenate a person's stamina for up to an hour. The only side effect is that as soon as the potion runs out, the drinker will become so weak that they will not be able to move for a minimum of twenty-four hours afterwards. The directions are on page 483 of your textbooks. Anything you may need is in the stores over there." The cupboards magically opened. "You may begin."

Ok. I have almost everything. Except for extract of newt posterior. Who buys that? No, who would _drink_ that? Ugh. That's just nasty. It's the last thing I need to add, so I'll get it near the end.

When I finally headed over, Malfoy, being the snide little ass-wipe that he is, suddenly decided that it would be _funny_ to trip me. Oh yes, trip the little girl who skipped a grade because you can. Real bright one he is.

So yeah, I go _flying_ into the store cupboards. Potions are crashing all around me, and the floor's too wet to try to get up. The last thing I remember is one of the bottles smashing over my head and the concoction inside dripping down into my mouth. Then everything went black.

* * *

"Yes, Poppy brglbrglbrgl on her head." 

"Horace ninininini baaaaaad."

Haha, sheep. No, not sheep. Everything's dark. And my head hurts. Ugh. Wait, they're talking again. I should probably find out what's going on.

"…side effects? This is not good! You're taking it so light—blllll."

Dammit, why can't I hear anything? Maybe I'm not concentrating hard enough. No, I'm concentrating. Sort of. I'm so tired…

I decided to speak up for myself. "Nnnugh."

Ok, so that didn't work very well. At all. But at least I got their attention.

"Poppy, she's awake!"

"Here, dear, drink this…"

She poured some foul-smelling liquid down my throat. It tasted like skunk and it burned like hell. I coughed and nearly threw up on Madame Pomfrey.

"W—what was that?"

"It helps sharpen your senses, kind of wakes you up," Slughorn answered.

Madame Pomfrey shooed him out of the room. "We're not quite sure what potion shattered, or even if you drank any. But I need you to tell me the _second_ anything weird starts happening so that Horace—I mean Professor Slughorn, Professor Sprout, and I can create an antidote. All right?"

"Right."

"Promise me, Ginerva."

I sighed. "Promise."

"Thank you. Here…"

"She waved her wand and the sores on my head immediately went away. Why couldn't she have done that earlier? Dur…

"You may go back up to your dormitory. No side trips, though! Go straight there. Lights Out is in fifteen minutes, so you'd better hurry."

I rushed to my room as fast as I could, hoping against hope that the potion wasn't anything lethal. Ugh, I'm so tired.

* * *

**((A bit short and very fast but eh, so what? 10 reviews before I update! Ha ha!))**


End file.
